


Just One Dance

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Calon lan, Caro Emerald, M/M, Swing, Vera Lynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mr. Birling demands a Karaoke flight. Which means he will randomly ring his pilots a word and they will have to sing a few verses from a song with that word until it satisfies Mr. Birling.</p><p>Not quite the fill; but I'll post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   “Ah, Douglas,” Mr Birling grins.

   “Yes Mr Birling,” An eyebrow raises, out of his control.

   “I’m so terribly bored. Sing for me,” Birling orders.

   “What?” Both eyebrows now.

   “Sing, Douglas. It’s quite simple. I’ll tip you extra.”

   Douglas sighed, he should be better than this, but he was bored too. “Anything in mind?”

   “Do you know Calon lan?”

   “I know a bit…”

_Nid wy'n gofyn bywyd moethus,_

_Aur y byd na'i berlau mân:_

_Gofyn wyf am galon hapus,_

_Calon onest, calon lân._

_Calon lân yn llawn daioni,_

_Tecach yw na'r lili dlos:_

_Dim ond calon lân all ganu_

_Canu'r dydd a chanu'r nos._

_Pe dymunwn olud bydol,_

_Hedyn buan ganddo sydd;_

_Golud calon lân, rinweddol,_

_Yn dwyn bythol elw fydd._

_Calon onest, calon lân._

_Calon lân yn llawn daioni,_

_Tecach yw na'r lili dlos:_

_Dim ond calon lân all ganu_

_Canu'r dydd a chanu'r nos._

_Hwyr a bore fy nymuniad_

_Gwyd i'r nef ar adain cân_

_Ar i Dduw, er mwyn fy Ngheidwad,_

_Roddi i mi galon lân_

   “Very good, Douglas! Better than Carolyn!” Mr Birling smirked, but meant it as a smile.

   As Douglas walked back to the flight deck, he met Carolyn in the galley. “He got you to sing,” He laughed.

   “I don’t know what you’re laughing at Douglas, you sang too,” Carolyn huffed.

   “What did you sing?”

   “… Bluebirds over the white cliffs of Dover…” She admitted.

   “Vera Lynn!” Douglas was howling with laughter now.

   “All right, Welsh Knott; get back to flying the plane!”

~*~

   “Martin! Mr Birling wants you!” Came Carolyn’s voice over the tannoy.

   Martin sighed. “Yes, Carolyn.”

   “Have fun singing,” Douglas drawled.

   “I’m going to get the biggest tip Douglas,” Martin smirked.

   “How do you know?”

   “I have some moves that _always_ get me tips,” Martin smiled cheekily as he sauntered off.

   “Carolyn, any chance you could keep this line open; I want to hear this,” he asked over the tannoy.

~*~

   “Martin, is that you back there?!” Mr Birling called. Martin had learned that a good performance started with the entrance.

   He pulled back the curtain, leaning seductively on the frame.

_Hey handsome have you got the time_

_I've been watching you since the moment you arrived_

_A white suit from London, and shoes from Paris_

_Don't you wanna spend about an hour with me_

   Martin walked forward, hips swinging slightly.

_The scent and the aroma refuses to breathe_

_It's more like a haze that's trying to succeed_

_It's drawing me in and pulling me to you_

_And every thought I have turns the language blue_

   He lowered himself to the floor to crawl seductively to their client.

_All it cost is just a minute now_

_For one dollar you can show me how_

_I'll take your hand and then your worries too_

_In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true_

   He slowly pulled himself up using the seats armrest.

_Your dreams come true, mmm..._

   He smiled with a wicked glint in his eye; the boys at the club loved that. He gently draped himself over the older man’s lap when Birling smiled in appreciation.

_Don't know why you play hard to get_

_I'm here to kiss away any thoughts of regret_

   Martin stroked Mr Birling’s tie.

_A silk tie from Siam shows elegance and class_

_Handsome as the heavens that a film would never cast_

   He got up quickly when Mr Birling had subconsciously leaned towards his lips.

_But underneath the mask I see the skin of a man_

_Smooth and seductive who's really got a plan_

_It's drawing me in, magnetically to you_

_You haven't got forever, but I got that too_

   Martin trailed his hand gently over Mr Birling’s shoulders.

_All it cost is just a minute now_

_For one dollar you can show me how_

_I'll take your hand and then your worries too_

_In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true_

_Your dreams come true_

_I'll make your dreams come,_

_I'll make your dreams come,_

_I'll make your dreams come true_

   He sat on the arm rest.

_I'm like the smoke on your fire_

_Smouldering endless desire_

_How long will your flame burn_

   He stroked a hand across Mr Birling’s cheek.

_All it cost is just a minute now_

_For one dollar you can show me how_

_I'll take your hand and then your worries too_

_In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true_

   Leaning closer he sung softly.

_All it cost is just a minute now_

_For one dollar you can show me how_

_I'll take your hand and then your worries too_

_In just one dance I'll make your dreams come true._

   He got up and swanned slowly, decadently into the galley. Carolyn stared at him slack jawed. “The boys at the club love it,” he shrugged and went back to his day job.

~*~

   “Douglas, five thousand for you; Arthur, four thousand five hundred for you; Carolyn, five thousand; and Martin, eight thousand,” Mr Birling distributed the tips, “Do tell me if you’re doing a performance down my way.”

   “Of course, sir,” Martin smiled pleasantly as Mr Birling got into the limousine.

   “Well Martin; I see whoring yourself out pays well,” Carolyn raised an eyebrow.

   “It’s not like that, Carolyn. I’m a singer down at the club on the high street; it’s what I’d do in my normal performance, just one to one.”

   “It was pretty brilliant, Skip!” Arthur beamed.

   “Well, the boys like it…” Martin shrugged.

   “Boys?” Carolyn questioned. Douglas looked thoughtful.

   “How much for that kind of show?” Douglas asked with a smirk.

   “Whatever I ask for,” Martin winked before walking off.

   Douglas couldn’t help marvel at the confidence singing gave the captain as he strutted away, gorgeous arse swinging slightly. Oh, he wanted that show now.


	2. Black valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let that lie there! Here's Douglas at the club. This image won't leave me for weeks. Enjoy!

   Douglas had come to the club Martin worked at with a very open mind; ready for anything.

   He wasn’t ready for _this_.

   Martin was walking elegantly up the steps to the stage in sheer, black thigh high stockings with black lace garters and red heels. He was wearing a black negligee with red ribbons and his hair looked like it had been set in rollers rather than the frizzy, natural curls Martin usually had – no wig and no… padding. Was that his captain’s hat!?! No. No, it was a replica. Not quite drag but it certainly wasn’t masculine.

   “Hello, ladies and gentlemen; this is Captain, I do hope you enjoy your dinner and the show,” Martin smiled breathily into the wireless microphone on the stand. Claps and woof whistles came from all around him when Martin winked and clicked his tongue. “Hit it.”

_Who needs a captain on a love ship?_

_Someone with no clue of the destination due bow_

_Ain’t that a trip?_

   Martin’s hips began to swing to the motion and he threw the hat into the audience where a table of three young men proceeded to scrap over it.

_Who needs a diamond on a hand of stone?_

_Someone with the hurt who couldn’t make it work,_

_A trophy because you slipped_

   Martin took the Microphone off of the stand.

_Love can’t conquer anything_

_If it’s lost without a trace_

_You might be tough, you might even be strong_

_But not when you’re in this place_

   Martin walked down the steps slowly into the audience sat at little round tables – as if in a speakeasy.

_Secret lovers – get lost in the secrets they tell_

_They make lovers blind when they cover every inch of their lies_

_Secret lovers – it’s just your place of mind_

_A smoke and some wine is the life of the Black Valentine_

   One of the waiters handed Martin a glass of wine, which he took with a wink before taking a quick sip and replaced it on the tray.

_Who needs a journey on a runaway train?_

_Your ticket isn’t worth half of what it hurts_

_When heart beats overwork_

   Martin’s fingers trailed lightly over one man’s shoulders before brushing his cheek with a playful spark in his eyes.

_Who needs redemption from a guiltless crime?_

_Someone caries dreams from scene to scene_

_Til they tear apart your mind_

   Martin leaned down as the man stretched up to kiss him, only to pull away at the last minute. _‘What a little tease…’_ Douglas caught himself thinking.

_Love can’t conquer anything_

_If it’s hurting in the deep_

_You’ll be awake, you’ll twist your fate_

_That’s not someone you should keep_

   Martin slipped onto a table in front of another man – in a bespoke suit by the looks of it. Martin seemed to have a taste for the silver foxes. Martin pulled a stilettoed foot onto the table, the negligee pooled at the base of his thigh and a note was slipped into his garter.

_Secret lovers – get lost in the secrets they tell_

_They make lovers blind when they cover every inch of their lies_

_Secret lovers – it’s just your place of mind_

_A smoke and some wine is the life of the Black Valentine_

   Martin carefully got off the man and sauntered over to Douglas’ table. He reclined decadently in Douglas’ lap; caressing his chest.

_This is their demand for another night they spend in self-conversation_

_It’s a will they came to pose in a letter left they’ve composed_

_To repeat the situation_

_They lie in a loop_

   Martin nodded down to his garter. Douglas knew what he was saying; _“Go on, pay me for my time”_. Douglas took out a twenty and slipped it into his Captain’s garter.

   ‘Thank you’ Martin mouthed before getting up and strutting back to the stage.

_Secret lovers – get lost in the secrets they tell_

_They make lovers blind when they cover every inch of their lies_

_Secret lovers – it’s just your place of mind_

_A smoke and some wine is the life of the Black Valentine_

   He slipped behind the curtain and was gone. There were plenty of things said about seeing your captain in a hotel bar in a red cocktail dress – but nothing was said about seeing your captain perform in a jazz and swing club in lingerie. And certainly nothing about slipping a twenty pound note in their garter.

   But one thing was certain – he was certainly going to become a regular if Martin could pull _that_ out of the bag every time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! :D


End file.
